Tool revolvers of this type are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,983 B2 shows a tool revolver of this type intended for use in turning lathes, in machining centers and in similar devices such as machine tools.
When using such tool revolvers, the tools located at the tool stations of the revolver head, which are to be used, are mainly tools for machining, such as drilling, lathing or milling tools. For adjusting to the respective machining task, the tools are interchanged by the machine operator. In such machining processes, auxiliary media, in particular in the form of cooling lubricants, are usually used. In theory, the danger exists that the respective cooling lubricants, together with the chips that are produced in machining, enter the interior of the tool disk, potentially destroying the tool drive located therein. The potential applies in particular if the chips or other dirt and abrasion particles are entrained by the penetrating fluid and enter the tool drive located inside the tool disk.